


Well here we are

by Ya_boi_micha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_boi_micha/pseuds/Ya_boi_micha
Summary: Steve and Bucky are engaged. Bucky worries about Steve and has depression but hides it as best he can from Steve, and some other stuff but I'm still developing the story.





	Well here we are

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is my first fan fiction so any nice constructive criticism/ suggestions would be great

Bucky woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. Hmmmm he thought, please Steve was making him food. He sat up and thought of yesterday's events, it was something he did every morning to remind himself he is Bucky Barnes not the winter soldier. He got up and got a bowl of cereal, then he and Steve went for a run, then the went out to lunch and he had a salad with avacados, and then they chilled and watched movies. He got up and put on his America™️ pants, and went out of the room to see what Steve had made. He walked from their bedroom into the kitchen where he saw Steve at the stove making french toast in the shape of little hearts, how sweet. He silently crept avoiding the noisy floor boards until he made it to the kitchen tile. "Wow Stev-" "WHAT THE HELL!" "language, anyway I thought you were military trained" "shhhh leave me alone I'm tired. Also I have to go in some weird 'symbiote' is trying to take over New York." "That's why you made me breakfast, but anyway what a surprise something is attacking New York. One: why is it always New York? Other cities exist too. Two: Can't Shield give you a day off, we almost never get to see each other." "I know Buck I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." "All the days you've had to leave?" He says with a smirk "Most of the days I've had to leave." "Fine" Bucky sat down at the breakfast bar and started to eat his food, Steve sat down next to him. Bucky looked over and admired his beautifully handsome fiance, his golden brown hair, his bright blue eyes, his broad shoulders. He was madly in love with this man. "Whatcha looking at?" "Just my amazing fiance" "I love you" "I love you too" Bucky finished his breakfast and wiped spilled syrup of his face and the counter. Steve then finished his and grabbed their plates to wash up. "No Steve I got it you should go get ready." "You sure?" "Yes the sooner you leave the sooner you get back." "fair enough." Bucky watched him go into their room and sighed. What would he do with out Steve, what if one day something happened and Steve didn't make it back home. These thoughts made the man tear up. What if he lost Steve, his best friend, his only friend, his lover. At this point tears stated to trickle down his face one by one. He stated to sob, Steve hearing this came back out of the room. "Buck? Ar-are you okay?" " Yeah I'm fine" he said wiping the tears off of his face. "No you're not, but if you don't want to talk you don't have to." "It's just... what if one day you don't make it out of a fight? What if one day you just..." He starts to cry again. "Oh Buck it's ok I'll always come back, I'm with you till the end of the line." Steve's phone started to ring, always at the worst time. "Where are you Rogers? the city can't just wait like a pretty princess to be saved." "Sorry sir I'll be right over" "Damn right" said Fury as he hung up. "Oh Buck I'm so sorry that was Fury and he seemed pissed." "Language," Bucky said through his tears, "and it's fine, I'll be fine." "Are you sure?" "Yes, now go save New York." Steve quickly finished getting ready and left, but not without giving Bucky a goodbye kiss. Bucky sighed again his crying had finally stopped.


End file.
